


Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

by Birdle



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdle/pseuds/Birdle
Summary: Mary Christiansen thought she'd try something different that night.AKA lesbian relationship with reader/oc hahaha





	Mary, Mary, Quite Contrary

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This has been a long time coming, I've been working on this for a while and I just want to put some of this out there even though it's not really something in demand at all (DDADDS is dead and also am I the only person who is like gay attracted to Mary because???). This work is supposed to have a partner story which is a Joseph/Reader because I'm a bisexual MESS WHO WANTS BOTH but the Joseph fic isnt as fleshed out/as good therefore will not be gracing your eyeballs.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

She thought she’d try something different. 

It was boring going after the same type of guy over and over, and even when it wasn’t a young petrified boy, the men knew better than to not follow her wishes entirely.

But, for instance, the nervous looking girl sitting in the corner of ‘Jim and Kim’s’ who was so obviously queer (a pride pin was displayed proudly, among other things) you’d have to be off your rocker to think otherwise…. now that was a catch.

She wasn’t sure what she was doing but her feet had planted her in front of the girl’s table in no time. 

Mary Christiansen, wife to Joseph and mother to four (monsters) beautiful children, couldn’t be gay. She just wanted free booze, obviously. 

And she’d never caught 'proper' feelings before. Not even towards her husband.

“Hey, sailor.”

The girl looked up, startled. The young one wasn’t expecting any sort of human interaction that night but here this older woman stood, slightly tipsy already, expecting a conversation.

Well, Mary had to have had alcohol in her to consider switching things up in the first place.

“How about buying a lady a drink?”

The girl blushed. 

It’s not that she wasn’t used to being hit on by everyone and anyone (the countless sleazy guys at her past local pubs were enough to make anyone go mad) but she had only just moved here and boom: not only a woman, but a fairly attractive one at that.

“S-sure.”

A drink was already at the table before the girl even noticed (Neil was obviously well aware of Mary’s habits). 

“Don’t look so nervous, I don’t bite.” She winked at that statement.

The girl laughed, more relaxed, and Mary sat opposite her in the cosy booth.

-

She wasn’t expecting the ‘something different’ to turn into a night of new experiences, but it did. 

Her hands entangled in the shorter, coarser hair of the younger woman’s, revelling in the floral scent emanating from the close proximity to her. The girl caressed her waist and felt the soft woollen touch of her turtleneck beneath her fingers. They hadn’t kissed yet but Mary wanted to. She had never felt like this before, never felt like she wanted to kiss a girl, never actually felt a strong feeling towards another human (besides burning hatred). 

They were still at the bar, but it was closing time and it was VERY late. Joseph would probably be wondering where she was. Well, she wouldn’t be coming home that night in any case, if she could help it. 

“Want to go back to my place?”

“Thought you’d never ask.”

So they both walked, hand in hand, in the balmy summer air, illuminated by softly glowing streetlights and Mary actually felt ALIVE for once. 

She couldn’t wait for the door to close. 

Although she had never done this before, she was confident and excited at this encounter; her lips easily found the girl’s and the recipient did not argue at who was in charge. She was shy: it suited her to let someone else lead her towards the destination she, nevertheless, wanted to reach.

They looked at each other and knew that, though they had only just met, they were emotionally invested. Neither of them cared of the logistics of what was happening that night and what problems it might cause, but that was an issue for far into the future when the two weren’t so high on their emotions and the alcohol was pumping through Mary’s veins: the girl was long since sober and would remember this night for the rest of her life. Not that Mary wouldn’t.

The low, ornate bed piled with bohemian blankets and pillows served as the perfect resting place. The two curled up in embrace, both bare and craving human intimacy with MEANING for once.

Mary started to sober up:

“Look, kid. I know I don’t know you, but boy you’ve really got me wrapped round your finger already.” She chuckled with malice; it was extremely rare for her to bare her heart to someone so soon and the only way she could deal with that is to build a barrier again.

“I don’t know you and I know you’re not usually like this…”

“Wait, how’d’ya know I’m not like this?”

“It’s pretty obvious, sweet cheeks.” The girl chuckles hugs the older woman tighter and wraps a lock of her long mahogany hair around her finger.

“...but you’re pretty cool. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting something like this so soon after arriving here.”

“Welcome to Maple Bay, kiddo.” Mary placed a kiss on her forehead. Her lipstick had all but been worn off by their previous activities and the girl was pretty sure that the pristine looks they were both serving at the beginning of the night would now be shared between eachother’s bodies. 

Mary decided she’d stay in the cosy, firy warmth for the night.

In the morning, she awoke to a beautiful visage facing hers, deep in sweet dreams. The woman couldn’t help but beam, even though she was not entirely sure of every event that occurred the previous night. She pressed her forehead to the peaceful one’s and sighed happily. It certainly beat waking up to a man who no longer loved her as much as she loved him, then forcing herself to get up and make breakfast for children she was pretty sure she had continuous feeling of postnatal depression for.

But never mind that.

There were slits of sunlight pouring through cream blinds and she could finally see what state the place was.

From the hazy memories of walking here, she knew it was a small apartment around the corner from the coffee spoon, and therefore close to the cul-de-sac. Convenient.

The girl rolled over. Her soft back to Mary, the woman turned her attention back to the body next to her and decided that a wake up call was what the short-haired female needed. Instead of just ruffling the messy bedhead or shaking her shoulder, Mary decided on something different.

It lasted a lot longer than expected.

It wasn’t until noon that Mary could finally deign to leave the house. It was so comfortable there, and she hadn’t felt so comfortable with someone since she met Robert a few years back. 

The advantage to sleeping at another woman’s house was definitely that she could apply an extra layer of makeup and borrow clothes to make it look like she didn’t just do what she did.

But even then, Joseph knew what she did.

As soon as he saw her walk up to the doorway of their 'perfect' little family home, he knew there was a spring in her step that only meant one thing. He stood on the porch in his usual polo and jeans and wondered where it all went wrong.

“Those aren’t your clothes.”

“Robert had spares from when his daughter stayed that one time. Don’t get on my case this early, Jo. I just had a bit too much to drink and stayed at his for the night.”

“I know you too well to believe that. You know me too well to know that I wouldn’t just not notice. Because you notice me.”

That much was true. The two had silently agreed long ago that, if Joseph were to want to sleep with someone else, he could. It wasn’t Mary’s choice. He just wouldn’t stop so she had nothing to do but accept that this was her life now. She became more and more broken when her husband returned from trips to his yacht looking happier than they ever had together. 

They hadn’t agreed anything about Mary’s side of the deal, though.

And she believed he would possibly kill her if he knew it was a girl (she did not know of his taste in men; it was hidden from her much like a lot of Joseph’s other ‘unnatural’ behaviours.)

“I swear, I didn’t do anything! It was a good night for free drinks, ‘tis all.”

“You’re not willing to share and I respect that. But you and I both know that it won’t do wonders for us.”

Who needed ‘us’ when there was ‘her’? She was already planning what she was to do tonight. She hadn’t even got that girl’s number, and that was number one on Mary’s list of priorities. She’d have to write down that address for future reference, too. If the girl wanted, of course.

She was finally let inside. Her children were happy to see her; for once she could tolerate their behaviour. God, was she not a kid person.

The day passed as normally as any other. 

Joseph put up his happy front again though. Go figure.

And this evening, she actually was hanging with Robert. 

They headed to Jim and Kim’s with a few quips exchanged on either side. 

Robert also noticed that the happy streak hadn’t been rubbed out of her just yet,

“What’s got you so happy, Mary?”

“Oh, ya know. The excitement of hanging with you, obviously.”

“Suuure.”

She didn’t know if she should tell anyone. It was even more forbidden an act than a heterosexual act of rebellion, and speaking it aloud made it real. Couldn’t she live in this ethereal world where the girl was a mystical being luring her in and that was why she felt the pull?

The queer girl wasn’t at the bar that night. 

Not yet.

Mary found she could have a relaxing and humorous time with her old pal very easily. She didn’t feel any need to suck up to any of the younguns around her, however. It was strange for her to not at least take some interest in some poor sap for free booze,

“Alright, you’ve ignored every guy in this place except myself and Neil. What’s going on?”

Speak of the devil.

Just as this question was announced, it was her who walked in. And Mary was caught off guard. She couldn’t help but stare at the girl: the way her skirt reached the tops of her thighs, the vest top she wore that showed off the laced straps of her underwear underneath, a small black string she wound around her head as a hairband to her untamable shimmering tresses. 

Robert sensed Mary’s lack of concentration and also turned to watch. They both watched her walk confidently to the bar, though under that tough exterior it was obvious she was just a tiny bit nervous.

“She’s new.”

It wasn’t that they rarely saw new faces at this establishment, but when it was someone as unique as her, you’d notice. 

“Yeah, though she was here last night too. She bought me a drink.”

“Oh. Does she play for the other team, then?”

Mary spits out her drink in the least ladylike way possible,

“The WHAT?”

Robert chuckled and again turned to smirk at the girl. 

“She does then. Though that’s not counting out that she sometimes plays for the winning side, too.”

“Why would the winning side be men? You’re all trash!”

“That we are.”

The two friends shared a hearty laugh over the extended metaphor they were both playing.

The girl was right next to them at the bar in no time, however. It wasn’t like she noticed them, but they certainly noticed her. Well, Mary noticed her. Robert noticed the depleting stores of whiskey in his glass. 

“I’ll have a virgin mojito, please.”

Robert perked up at her choice of drink, and without the filter of his conscience he blurted out,

“What? You, a virgin?”

And proceeded to smirk as if he was the cleverest person in the world.

She turned to the voice and turned crimson when she saw the two faces facing hers. She wasn’t one to adore being the centre of attention, especially in situations like this.

And knowing who gave the attention made matters worse. But she still grasped at humour to make the situation less awkward,

“Not with these looks, honey.”

She winked at Robert, then watched the bartender as her drink was being poured out. 

The two grown adults snorted into their drinks at this remark. It was obvious to Mary that Robert was taken with the girl. 

She didn’t seem as “gay” that night.

The young woman flirted anabashedly with Robert in some sort of game, whilst Mary looked on from the sidelines and started wondering why humans were so fickle. Drink, at this current moment, was her only solace. 

It wasn't until the three of them decided to move to another bar (in other words, Robert forced the two ladies to accompany him in feats of inebriation) when some attention was finally brought Mary's way. While the young woman bantered up a storm with Robert, who was stumbling to the right of her, on her left, her eager hand grazed at Mary's slender wrist. As soon as she was aware at what was happening, the brunette pressed her long fingers between the spaces of the girl's warm appendages and relished in the scandalous nature of it all: herself, a married woman, publicly displaying forbidden romanticism with a beautiful damsel. If she played her cards right, Mary would take great pleasure in making her a 'damsel in distress' that night.

But that doesn't dissipate the fact that her girl had been ignoring her all night in favour of Robert. Of course, he was attractive; but he was a reincarnation of Oedipus if she ever saw one. 

Mary was fuming. How dare she toy with her emotions like this. Despite literally only meeting her yesterday, the feelings the older woman felt were so intense that they could have been together for decades. She had been together with Joseph for decades and yet never truly felt this! Naturally, the sensible thoughts that, yes, they barely knew eachother so why was she so caught up in this, were nowhere to be seen. 

It didn't take long for the group to reach the next pub, and, unlocking her fingers from the vice-like grip of Mary's, the girl went to sit with Robert, bumping shoulders with him as she did so. The tipsy older man looked back to shout their orders at Mary, then collapsed at a chair. He casually placed his arm over the girl sitting next to him and leaned in close for a long while.

From Mary's point of view, it was close to a kiss.

She REALLY hoped it wasn't a kiss.

God damn everything, it was a kiss.

Storming up to the two, she loomed above the booth with truly terrifying ferocity. Robert's cheeks were crimson from both overconsumption and the warm feeling of that little caress. The little woman was also flushed; there was an impish expression on her face as if she took immense pleasure in seeing this act of jealousy control Mary like this.

It was plain to see that Mary had fallen for the wrong person. This girl loved to play games, and now Mary couldn't untangle herself from this mess.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" Was all she could say, panting softly whilst gripping the sticky oak wood table until her knuckles were white. She had never felt like this when Joseph cheated on her; for God's sake, this girl wasn't even WITH her!

"Aww chill out, Mary! It was a harmless kiss. I don't see why you'd care anyway, you barely know the gi..."

Before Robert could finish the sentence, Mary had impulsively placed hands on the woman's heated cheeks and pulled her in for a fury-filled exchange of tongues. The girl felt all the frustration that this evening had given her short-lived lover and smiled sinfully at the fuel she had added to the fire. If she was Little Miss Sweet yesterday, she was certainly a nymphomaniac today.

The man sitting awkwardly beside them couldn't fathom what was happening before him and couldn't do anything but stare. It wasn't a bad sight, though he still wondered. What had gotten into his best mate? She had never exhibited any signs of homosexual behaviour and yet here she was, snogging the face off of the first pretty lass she'd seen. 

He'd have to ask Valerie what it means.

The night-out was cut short after that. The two couldn't keep off of eachother. At one point Robert was sure Mary's hands were in a place where they definitely shouldn't in public. Well, unless you were into that sort of thing. He got fed up of having his new banter-partner stolen by Mary's touches which stopped her vocal cords from forming words.

"Right, I'm off. No, no, I'll be fine walking by myself. Wouldn't want to pull you off your victim, Mary. Ha."

She didn't appreciate that choice of words. It was always fine when he made that remark about some poor male sap she was sinking her teeth in; this time it was something she actually dared to cultivate. A dark growl escaped her throat: guttural. Robert laughed heartily and turned to exit, nearly breaking a potted spike plant on his way. The girls left shortly afterwards, almost running with their impatience.

Mary threw the disobedient girl on the bed and again towered over her,

"Tonight, you are mine, no one else's. I regret bringing Robert along, I really do." 

Her partner just laughed, stroking the hanging tendrils of brown hair tickling at her face. 

"I just love these games though, and Robert was good fun. REAL good fun."

Now, this girl would have to PAY. 

With a vice like grip, Mary trapped her beloved's hips with her thighs and proceeded to bite at her neck with enough pressure to cause tiny bruises and cuts to surface.

"I didn't even think... you liked... guys... like that."

The girl squirmed beneath her, baring her teeth and lengthening her neck like a lamb before the wolf, before Mary. 

"I mean... I don't really..... but I like... the chase!"

The young girl was almost screaming at the end of her sentence, but that malicious little grin stayed quite put. She didn't expect her advances on this older woman's friend would incite such a powerful response. 

Mary stopped for a second, panting. The younger laughed breathlessly; Mary could feel her diaphragm move, along with the muscles on her stomach contract.

"And girls are just delightful." The shorter-haired beauty said with stars in her eyes.


End file.
